Candy Cane (Rebecca Welsh)
Candy Cane is a playable character in both the original Rumble Roses in 2004 and the sequel Rumble Roses XX in 2006. When entering, her name is followed by the subtitle''"No Future". Her Japanese voice actress is Hitomi Nabatame. She was dubbed by Peggy Woo in the first game, with Kate Higgins voicing her in the sequel. Silvia Garcia Pintos' voice (from "Have Some Fun") was used as her singing voice in the first game, while her singing voice in the second game was provided by an uncredited vocalist. Background At first glance, Candy Cane (real name Becky Welsh) appears as little more than the epitome of the "bad girl" stereotype. To her fellow students and the staff, she's the archetypal delinquent (defiant, with a bad attitude) and a social outsider, as well as being a 'punk'. This image is furthered by the fact that she's also the lead singer in an all-girl punk rock band called ''"The Killer Bambies." Her trouble-making and rowdy antics in school have resulted in her being viewed a bad element, to the point where many would regard her as a lost cause. In spite of all this, there is still someone who believes in her... Her teacher, Miss Muriel Spencer, is her lone supporter, continuing to show genuine concern for her throughout. Though for her part, Candy often seems put off by Spencer's efforts, seeming to view her as a nag and a busybody. Rather than confronting the various issues in her life, she becomes defensive when Spencer broches the topic. She had no parents and she was raised in the orphanage ever since she was a little girl. Still, Candy is not the selfish and egocentric person she purports herself to be. In truth, she experienced a very difficult childhood in an orphanage and thus had a hard time when it came to trusting others and fitting in, which ultimately resulted in her becoming the outsider that she now is. Her officially stated reason for entering the tournament is to become famous, but her true motive is that she hopes to use the prize money to save the orphanage that she grew up in. To this end, she has effectively run away to compete. Personality Candy Cane is loud-mouthed, rude, and confrontational. She has a chip on her shoulder when it comes to her singing, and as such does not like working with or even being around other performers, notably Aisha. However her attitude to the other wrestlers may not always be as hostile as it appears on the surface. She seems to have a guarded admiration for Dixie Clemets (or at least her 'rack'!) even while antagonising her. At first she's unable to understand Makoto's honourable way of fighting but eventually appears to warm to her. After Makoto says "Hope you don't mind a crazy friend?" she responds "No problem there!" When performing, she tends to make gestures to the crowd and jumps around while playing the guitar. She's worked hard to cultivate her bad girl persona (as well as to establish her position as a Heel, even going to far as to enter the ring brandishing her guitar as a weapon. And as a Heel, she won't hesitate to try and bash her opponents over the head with the guitar if she isn't disarmed promptly. Perhaps due to being an orphan and growing up spending most of her life as a loner, Candy seems eager to have the audience's attention. She will often try to hog the spotlight, making a scene or causing a disturbance. An example of this is when she starts throwing around equipment and smashing her guitar while performing with her band before she enters the ring to start her match. Despite her secret altruistic motives for fighting, Candy does not break character and maintains a rude and aloof attitude towards everyone. However, her reactions towards Miss Spencer's appeals to her are telling. Candy often becomes defensive and evasive, being quick to try and get away before Spencer can press her further. This seems to indicate that she may in fact like the teacher much more than she is willing to admit, even to herself. It's also likely that her distrust for others makes it harder for her to believe Spencer's concern for her is genuine. In the second game, Candy surprisingly forms an antagonist Tag-Team partnership with Miss Spencer called the P.T.A. (the Punk and Teacher Alliance). Appearance Aside from her costume, perhaps her most distinctive feature is Candy Cane's bright crimson red hair- pulled up into twin ponytails (tied with a pair of blue hair bands) on either side. Her long red bangs come down in the front, partly obscuring her dark eyebrows. Candy also has pale eyes (with dark eyeliner) and a fair complexion. Despite being of above average height for a girl of her age and nationality, she's one of the shortest competitors in the Rumble Rose Tournament... And one of the youngest fighters, at only 18 years old. This helps to explains why she's comparatively small, with a slimmer and less curvy figure. Her breasts and hips are much more modest- not to mention, more typical of a girl of her age. (despite what her official measurements in the game manual might imply). As a musician, she lacks the muscle definition of many of her opponents, leaving her less prepared for fighting and handling injuries. Candy wears a choker around her neck, with a heart-shaped locket hanging from it. She wears a white dress shirt: The hem of the shirt is rolled up and the front is tied into a knot (exposing her cleavage). The sleeves are rolled up past her elbows and she wears black elbow pads and fingerless gloves (with metal-studded wristbands). She wears a pleated light brown/orange tartan skirt, with intersecting grids of white, black and red lines running along it. And she wears light pink underwear underneath. She wears large red leather belt around her waist, with metal studs and grommets. The ensemble is rounded out with a pair of knee-high stiletto-heeled boots. Once Candy builds up her popularity enough, her Super Star outfit is unlocked. The overall design is essentially a much more extreme version of her regular outfit. She retains her trademark ponytails, but with black hair ties this time, and wears a spiked "dog collar" in place of her regular choker- complete with a silver padlock on it. There are two black leather straps that begin at the collar, and run down to the top fringe of the tight shoulder-less white logo shirt. (The top's short sleeves appear to be made of a different, semi-transparent material.) The thin garment stops just below the base of her bust- exposing and showing off her midriff. She has four leather straps on her arms, over her elbows- similar to where elbow pads would normally be positioned. She wears a black fingerless glove on her right hand, with metal-spiked wristband. And a longer black glove on the left that comes up to cover her forearm, with a metal-studded bracelet on her wrist. A silver chain runs from the lock, down along her chest and stomach and disappears behind the large black, metal-studded, glam rock-style belt she wears around her waist. Candy Cane also wears what appears to be a red tartan uniform skirt, but with sections of black leather and metal stitched onto it. She also wears pink and black "Gothic Lolita" style striped stockings, that come up past her knees, and a pink garter belt-like ribbon tide around her left thigh. She wears a pair of 'industrial' boots with very high platform heels and pink laces. The boots also have metal buckles (with adjusting straps) on them as well. Leather leg guards, complete with straps {C and metal buckles, come up to cover her lower legs legs in the front, and stop just below her knees. When taking part in a "Queen's Match" (or in a "Mad Mud Match", as in the case of the first game) Candy Cane arrives wearing a two-piece swimsuit with a camouflage-style pattern. Unlike characters like Benikage or Anesthesia/Cutter, her outward physical appearance does not change otherwise. Like all the others, she wears a pair of sandals with her swimsuit. However, upon closer inspection, it's clear that she is wearing what looks to be the same silver locket from her normal in-ring outfit. The default color scheme is made of up of different shades of green, similar to actual camouflage colors. While the three alternate versions are some more vibrantly colored- such as the blue gradient version she's depicted wearing in the picture to the right. Fighting Style As a heel, her initial stats lean towards fouls and humiliation attacks. She's also one of only four characters to enter the ring with a weapon. In her case, it's a bright red electric guitar. She's quick on her feet and good at dodging and reversing attacks, so she's well suited for building up an opponent's humiliation level. Her skills give her an edge over large and 'clumsier' fighters. If she performs her Lethal Attack while brandishing her guitar, the resulting attack will inflict considerable damage and humiliation on her opponent (in some cases, enough to leave them vulnerable to a 3-count or an H move). While she has speed and fast striking abilities on her side, Candy's small size and build make her extremely vulnerable to stronger fighters. She has less tolerance for body blows and submission holds, making her prone to getting injured in protracted bouts. In Rumble Roses, her AI will sometimes turn away from her opponents to make shout-outs to the crowd or stop suddenly to taunt her opponent. Both scenarios create windows for the other fighter to attack her. It's best to disarm her quickly, so that she can't make proper use of her weapon. Trivia *In Rumble Roses XX, Candy Cane is one of three characters whose alter-egos cannot be unlocked after losing the Champion's Title (the others are Benikage and Evil Rose). These characters are also alone in starting as Heels. In order to unlock Becky, Candy's alter-ego, Miss Spencer must defeat Candy 10 times in a Singles match (1 on 1). *Candy Cane's Tag Team with Spencer is one of only two 'hostile' Face+Heel Partnerships (along with Benikage and Anesthesia). *She's the only character to fight under an alias despite the fact that her real name is common knowledge. As such, this makes her the only fighter to use her real name following her "turn" to babyface. *She is one of only two fighters to use existing music as her theme- "Have Some Fun" ''by The Killer Barbies. The other is Dixie, who uses a cover of David Lee Roth's ''"Yankee Rose". *She is one of 2 Heels that don't have demonic tattoos (the other is Bloody Shadow/Benikage). This may reflect that she has not come under the direct influence of Anesthesia. *Her nickname "No Future" is often associated with the Punk genre. As well as her superstar nickname "Anarchy in the RR" Both of which reflect her Nihilistic personality. *Her motive in the first game is similar to Nacho Libre, who also wrestles to save a orphanage. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Nihilistic Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wrestlers Category:Dimwits Category:On & Off Category:Female Category:Heroic Liars Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Teenagers